


圈养2

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Other, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 复联三锤穿越到雷一，复联三锤x雷一双性洛基，囚禁，强迫，孕期，





	圈养2

索尔轻轻的把大着肚子的洛基放到水池里，抚摸着他的头发，一言不发。温水浸泡着他身上的每一处伤痕，抚慰着备受折磨的下体，像一股暖流耐心的平息洛基躁动不安的神经。

“肚子也不小了，”索尔赤裸着身体坐在池边摸上了洛基的肚子突然一改先前的态度，粗糙的大手伸到水里在他腹部摸索。

“五个月零十三天了。”洛基突然开口说道，声音嘶哑的如同一个老妇，像破棉絮一样的声音一刀刀割在他心口。

“你记得真清楚，”索尔手上的动作一滞，眼神垂落，完全没有了刚才的凶残暴虐，纵身跳进了池子里，跪下去把脸紧紧贴着洛基的肚子，双手环在他腰间，就这么静静的抱着自己弟弟，一动不动。

“因为我没有别的事情可以做。”洛基干涸的嘴唇机械的说道，干裂的嘴巴有几道深红色的血痕，声音突然颤抖了气力，一只手抓着池边，一只手紧紧捂着肚子，浑身发抖，“我很累，很害怕。”

索尔低头吻上了他的手心，苦涩的笑了一下，眼睛里似乎闪烁着什么，头发泡在水里湿哒哒的，当初被剪掉的长发已经差不多长好了，“我会保护你的，哥哥在的，什么都不用害怕。”

“可我怕你。”洛基木讷的转头看着索尔，眼神空洞，纤长的手指摸上了他的侧脸，“可我害怕你，怎么办？”

“我真的讨厌你这副样子，”索尔默默的给洛基擦洗身体，轻轻用手巾擦拭他的头发。却猛的掐着他的下巴，直视那双如同死水的眼睛，“我讨厌你这个样子。”手指扣进了被精液填满的小穴，转动了几下从松软的花穴里把精液带了出来。咬着牙一字一字直视着洛基惊慌失措的眼神说道，“我宁愿你畏惧我，也不要你一次次欺骗，背叛我。”

粗长的阴茎再次冲进了残破不堪的穴里，洛基痛苦的闭上了眼睛，双腿被迫打开在那个野兽面前，泪水划过眼角，双臂无力的垂落在水里，穴口大量涌入温水，阴茎快速抽打着屁股。洛基勉强睁开眼睛，绿色的双眸无神的看着这个他无比熟悉却完全不认识的人，从何时起，他们之间变成了这样，而且洛基对索尔和自己所说的未来的欺骗，背叛，死亡，他完全无法理解，就像一只无辜的羔羊，被刽子手以无数罪行囚禁虐杀，却无从得知自己的罪行。

“我做了什么，你要这么对我。”嘶哑的如同干柴，还是这句话，一句问了无数次的话，更像是在说给自己听的。他无比想念那个索尔，那个自己的索尔，那个现在生死不明的索尔。阴道被狠狠撞击着，即使这种野蛮原始的性交对他而言只剩下了痛苦，他也不愿意放过他，依旧双手死死把自己牵制在怀里，胯下的巨物一次次摧毁着他的身体。他不在乎自己这副下贱的躯壳将何去何从，他只是一心一意思念那个会对他笑的索尔。

“你什么都没有做，”索尔凑到他耳边轻声说道，胯下的东西撑开了柔软的雌穴，交合处红肿不堪，内壁的软肉被残忍的翻出来，再狠狠干进去，“是我的错。”索尔的声音轻飘飘的，像是从很远的地方传来，却重重敲打着洛基的神经，一种不知道什么样的情感在他内心蔓延，从死灰般的心里偷偷点燃。

“是我的错，我之所以能回来，就是命运，让我去弥补。”俯身亲吻着洛基修长的脖颈，皮肤上还沾着漂亮的水珠，和身体上各种斑驳的痕迹交织在一起。手指摸上了柔软的胸部，虽然奶水已经不多了，但是还是残留一种自己爱人特有的气息，一种甜腻却不怎么温柔的气息，掺杂着霜巨人特有的寒冷与骄傲。索尔把头深深的埋进了洛基的胸部，仔细舔弄着乳沟，舌头灵活的在皮肤上穿梭，时重时轻，偶尔咬上一口奶肉，像是挑逗，像是惩罚，巨物仍然在花穴里抽插，龟头伸到最深处狠狠研磨那一个点，把身下人刺激的尖叫连连。

他绝对不会允许自己弟弟离开自己一步，绝对不会允许他松手掉下彩虹桥，绝对不会允许他被“刺死”在那一片荒凉之地，他觉得自己的心死了又活了，到最后被狠狠的踩踏在地上。他是一个男人，到最后居然需要看着自己的爱人再次背叛自己，甚至想要直接献身给宗师。

索尔回想着在萨卡的那一幕，加重了手上的力度，愤怒一瞬间被点燃了，洛基明显感觉到了索尔的怒火，恐惧的颤抖了起来，双手想要握拳，却没有一点力气，本能的想要站起来逃走，腿却软在浴池里一动不能动，只能眼睁睁看着索尔更加疯狂的在自己身上动作。

索尔永远记得自己被绑在椅子上，堂堂的雷神被电击的痛苦折磨的浑身抽搐，像个傻子一样供他们取笑。他清楚的听到宗师身边的妓女们放肆的嘲讽他这个野蛮无知的“雷人”，看着自己像个跳梁小丑一样抽插。最让他无法接受的就是眼睁睁看着宗师搂着洛基的腰，两人亲密的搂着，要不是瓦尔基里偷偷打开了自己身上的那个小圆片，可能那个萨卡的老畜生就已经得逞了，他不敢想象自己如果晚了一步会怎么样，会崩溃，会发疯，会失控的杀掉所有人。当他把洛基从宗师那里抢走的时候，他就发誓，就算杀掉所有人，也要唯独留下他永远囚禁，让他一生一世，做自己的囚徒。

恐惧，是最本能的反应，即使已经被折磨到无所畏惧，即使已经对自己这副淫贱的躯体毫无留恋，洛基还是本能的想要躲藏，可是被索尔死死禁锢在浴池边，他完全无法挪动一丝一毫，他不明白自己到底做错了什么，让他突然如此暴躁的进行性交。他看着索尔已经长到中长的头发，竟然和他一模一样，惨淡的一笑，或许不久，他就能永远取代他了吧。

索尔近乎崩溃的想要占有这个人，不仅仅要进入他，还要让他怀上自己的孩子，打上自己的烙印，甚至这还不够，他想和他融为一体，想要他们永远分不开。

时间一分一秒的流逝，浴池的水也渐渐开始冷却了，索尔看着已经被操到近乎昏厥的洛基，沙哑的断断续续小声呻吟，像是饿了很久的婴儿在死亡边缘啼哭，黑色的头发也乱七八糟散的到处都是，胸口起伏微弱，呼吸也有气无力的，才渐渐找回了神智。

被妒火和自尊冲昏头脑的索尔一挺身射在了里面，放开了缠在自己身上的腿，喘息着紧紧抱住了有下沉趋势的洛基，把人紧紧抱在怀里头贴在自己胸前，双手紧紧搂着洛基的腰部，额头贴了上去，感受着自己弟弟冰凉的体温，“众神之父在上，我到底做了些什么？”


End file.
